Popcorn and Yoda
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Based on a prompt idea relieved on tumblr. Steve Rogers doesn't know what a light saber is. Darcy Lewis decides to fix this.


Popcorn & Yoda 

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I just let plot bunnies run wild. 

Steve Rogers didn't know what a light saber was. Darcy decided that needed to be remedied asap.

When Darcy realized that Steve hadn't seen Star Wars she was horrified. "Where the fuck have you been?" she had exclaimed, very loudly one afternoon in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria. Steve shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well…"

"Oh. Yeah. Oops. I forgot about the whole Capsicle thing."

He frowned. "I'm never going to forgive Tony for making that my nickname."

"It's cute, its suits you. You're all stuffy and you wear blue."

"I am _not _stuffy."

She grinned. "You tuck your shirts in."

"A gentleman always does," he replied.

"And you called me ma'am the first time we met," she said.

"It's polite."

She grinned widely. "You covered my ears when Fury swore that one time."

Steve grumbled something that sounded like "not suitable for a dames ears" and Darcy laughed. "You're stuffy Rogers. Just accept it."

"So will watching this 'War of Stars' make me less stuffy?"

"Star Wars," she corrected, "and probably not but it will make you understand about 90% of the pop culture references of today. Plus Tony will stop making pop your galaxy jokes."

Steve sighed. "Alright, alright. Your place or mine?"

She grinned mischievously. "Why Captain America was that an innuendo?"

He blushed and Darcy laughed manically. When he managed to get her to stop they agreed on her apartment since his didn't have a television. Steve insisted there were "too many buttons."

He arrived promptly at eight when they agreed he would because he was Captain America and Captain America didn't do the whole tardy thing. The world would probably explode if he did. "I brought Snowcaps and popcorn." He held them up to show her and she grinned.

"You sure do know how to make a girl happy Cap. C'mon in."

Steve entered her apartment, and was struck at how different it was from his. The place he lived had had everything handpicked from S.H.I.E.L.D. and nothing he owned was really him. Darcy's place meanwhile looked like a weird time capsule complete with record player with occasional action figures strewn around.

Darcy grabbed the popcorn and the Snowcaps from him. "Make yourself at home."

He sat awkwardly on her couch. It was the first time he had ever been to a girls place before and he wasn't really sure what he had expected. A few minutes later she came back with the snow caps and popcorn then placed them on her coffee table. She rummaged through her entertainment center then let out a triumphant "Aha!" as she pulled out the right movie.

Or rather movies.

Steve was horrified to see that there were three of them. "Darcy, what are you doing? I thought we were watching one."

"Oh no, you've got so much to learn young Skywalker. There are three Star Wars movies. Well actually there's more than that but I choose not to speak of the newer ones."

"I just don't get it. Why are there three?"

"Because they're damn awesome, that's why."

Steve shook his head. "In my day you just got one movie and that was it."

"Really? No sequels?"

"No. Once Bette Davis shot her lover there really wasn't much to write a sequel about."

Darcy chuckled. "I should've known you'd be a Bette Davis dude. I heard that story about Peggy Carter shooting your first shield."

Steve reddened. "Is it possible for you to make or normal sentence or does it just all come out…well…"

"Dirty?" she shrugged. "They tried teaching me the filter thing it just failed. Now are you ready to go to a galaxy far, far, away?"

"As long as it's not Asgard. Last time Thor got Tony drunk on Asgardian mead. He tried stealing Loki's helmet and I had to use my shield to stop him from getting turned into an ice cube."

Darcy only rolled her eyes. "Superheroes, you take everything literally." Then she shoved the dvd into the player and sat down on the couch next to him.

The film started playing and so began their Star Wars journey.  
But about half way through the film Steve had questions.

"I don't get it. What are those things they're fighting with?"  
"Like I said before Steve, they're light sabers."

"But why would you fight with light? It's not even a real weapon."

"Steve, just go with it. They're also in a galaxy far, far, away."

"And I don't understand what's going on with that dames hair. Or are they ear muffs? Is it cold in space?"

Darcy groaned. "Space, remember the part where they're in space, in the future."

They kept on watching the film and by the time that they made it through the first one to the second one Steve actually managed to stay quiet through it. Darcy thought that was a good thing until she noticed the thoughtful expression on his face.

She sighed. "Okay Capsicle," she said, "what's confusing you now?"

Steve frowned. "I'm not Capsicle, and nothing's wrong."

"Yeah something is. You've got broody face on."

He sighed. "I was just thinking that I knew someone like Yoda once."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. His name was Doctor Eskrine. He helped me get into the military. I was at a Stark convention, they had a military booth there, and I tried to get in. I thought he was going to arrest me because I…well…"

"Well what?" she asked.

"I falsified my records," he lied, "but I just wanted to serve so bad I would have done anything even if it meant lying. My father was a soldier. How could I not be one too?"

"So this Eskrine guy was your recruiter?"

He nodded. "He wanted someone who was a good man."

She smiled. "Well, Yoda always does know best. And if Eskrine was your Yoda I'd say he was right about that whole good man thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I always know best too and I wouldn't hang out with you if you weren't a good man. Now, enough of the deep talk soldier. This is my favorite part."

She glued her eyes to the screen again while Steve couldn't help but smile a bit.

When the movie finally ended Steve looked to Darcy to put in the other one. "Hey Darce, it's done-"he paused as he noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He grinned. He decided then and there that even though he didn't completely get the whole War of Stars (or was it Star Wars?) thing he wouldn't mind watching them again. Especially if it meant getting a chance to have Darcy sleep next to him again.

Later on Darcy woke to find that Steve was still there. "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Morning," he said with a grin.

"Wha? You let me fall asleep for that long? You didn't even get to see the third one!"

"That's okay. We can watch it some other time. Sequels are kind of growing on me." He smiled mysteriously in a way that made Darcy suspicious.

"Okay then," she said, "I guess that means we should probably have a Lord of The Rings marathon next. But you're reading the books before we watch those. There's no way I'm going to try to explain hobbits to you."

"How many of them are there?" he asked, sounding a little bit hesitant.

"Four, if you count the prequel."

He sighed. "I guess I can handle four if it means more nights like this. Anyway, thanks. I'd better get back to SHIELD. Fury's probably about ready to send out a search team for me." She stared at him flabbergasted as he kissed her on the cheek then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door as though nothing amazing had just happened.

But Darcy decided that was okay because they had at least several more very, very long movie nights that she could bug him about it at.

**Fin. **

**A/N: Okay so that was kind of short and I'm not completely sure how I feel about it. I've only ever seen Star Wars once (I know, don't ask me how that happened) but I received a prompt on tumblr and thought it was a cute idea. So this is what I came up with. **


End file.
